Ueto Aya
Profile *'Name:' 上戸彩 (うえと あや) *'Name (romaji):' Ueto Aya *'Profession:' Actress, singer, model, and fashion designer *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Nerima, Tokyo, Japan *'Height:' 162cm *'Star sign:' Virgo *'Blood type:' O *'Family:' Older brother Ueto Makoto, younger brother Ueto Shun, husband/producer HIRO, and daughter (b. 2015-Aug-19) *'Talent agency: ' Oscar Promotion TV Shows *Boku ga Warau to SP (僕が笑うと) (KTV, 2019) *Taiyou wo Aishita Hito (太陽を愛したひと) (NHK, 2018) *Zettai Reido 3 (Fuji TV, 2018, ep1-2,9-10) as Sakuragi Izumi *Midnight Journal (ミッドナイト・ジャーナル) (TV Tokyo, 2018) as Fujise Yuri *I'm Home (TV Asahi, 2015) as Ieji Megumi *Hirugao (Fuji TV, 2014) as Sasamoto Sawa *Itsuka Hi no Ataru Basho de SP (NHK, 2014) *Hanzawa Naoki (TBS, 2013) as Hanzawa Hana *Itsuka Hi no Ataru Basho de (NHK, 2013) as Komoriya Hako *Kuruma Isu de Boku wa Sora wo Tobu (NTV, 2012) as Kato Kumi *Kaneko Misuzu Monogatari (TBS, 2012) *Zettai Reido 2 (Fuji TV, 2011) as Sakuragi Izumi *Zettai Reido SP (Fuji TV, 2011) *Nagareboshi (Fuji TV, 2010) as Makihara Risa *Ai wa Mieru (Fuji TV, 2010) as Tatematsu Juri *Juunen Saki mo Kimi ni Koishite (NHK, 2010) as Onozawa Rika *Zettai Reido (Fuji TV, 2010) as Sakuragi Izumi *Kekkon (TV Asahi, 2009) as Uehara Chikage *Konkatsu! (Fuji TV, 2009) as Hida Haruno *Celeb to Binbo Taro (Fuji TV, 2008) as Mitazono Alice *Hokaben (NTV, 2008) as Domoto Akari *Attention Please SP (Fuji TV, 2008) as Misaki Yoko *Abarenbo Mama (Fuji TV, 2007) as Kawano Ayu *Wachigaiya Itosato (TBS, 2007) as Itosato *Hotelier (TV Asahi, 2007) as Odagiri Kyoko *Wataru Seken wa oni Bakari Season 8 (TBS, 2007, ep50) as Kojima Kana *Ri Kouran (TV Tokyo, 2007) as Ri Kouran *Attention Please SP (Fuji TV, 2007) *Shimokita Sundays (TV Asahi, 2006) as Satonaka Yuika *Attention Please (Fuji TV, 2006) as Misaki Yoko *Tsubasa no Oreta Tenshitachi Celeb (Fuji TV, 2006) as Komine Nanako *Nada So So (TBS, 2005) as Oda Miki *Koto (TV Asahi, 2005) *Misora Hibari Tanjo Monogatari (TBS, 2005) as Kato Kazue aka Misora Hibari *Attack No.1 (TV Asahi, 2005) as Ayuhara Kozue *Yoshitsune (NHK, 2005) as Utsubo *Ace wo Nerae Kiseki e no Chousen (TV Asahi, 2004) *Reikan Bus Guide Jikenbo (TV Asahi, 2004, ep3) *Ace wo Nerae! (TV Asahi, 2004) as Oka Hiromi *Namahoso wa Tomaranai (TV Asahi, 2003) as herself *Satokibi Batake no Uta (TBS, 2003) as Hirayama Mie *Hitonatsu no Papa e (TBS, 2003) as Mochizuki Marimo *Kou Kou Kyoushi 2003 (TBS, 2003) as Machida Hina *Wataru Seken wa oni Bakari Season 6 (TBS, 2002) as Kojima Kana *My Little Chef (TBS, 2002) as Kamosawa Nazuna *3 nen B gumi Kinpachi Sensei 6 (TBS, 2001) as Tsurumoto Nao *Yome wa mitsuboshi (TBS, 2001) as Shinjyo Mayumi *Namida wo Fuite (Fuji TV, 2000) as Fuchigami Momo-chan Movies *Hirugao (2017) *Thermae Romae II (2014) *Bushi no Kondate (2013) *Oshin (2013) *Thermae Romae (2012) *Surely Someday (2010) *BATON (2009) *Piano no Mori (2007) *Ashita genki ni na~re! ~hanbun no satsumaimono~ / Tomorrow Will Be a Brighter Day! ~half a sweet potato~ (2005) *Azumi 2 - Death or Love (2005) *Install (2004) *Azumi (2003) *Peter Pan 2: Neverland no Himitsu (2002) *Satsujinsha~keep of paraiso~ (Murderer ~killer of paraiso~) (1999) Endorsements * Oronamin C (2005) * 8x4 * Aoki GoGoGo * Apaman Shop * Aube * Bandai Karaoke Station * Coca-Cola Oolong Tea * Cup Noodles * Dr. Japan * FujiFilm kireidori DVD * Goo * Gundam * Kanebo Fasio * Kikkoman * Lotte-Pie * Lotte-Soh * Nissin-Doh * Softbank * VeryVery Recognitions *'67th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Supporting Actress - Nagareboshi *'14th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Oct-Dec 2010):' Best Supporting Actress for Nagareboshi *'2003-Jan' 14th Japan Jewelry Best Dresser Prize *'2003-Feb' 40th Golden Arrow Awards - Rookie of the Year Prize *'2003-May' 11th Hashida Awards - Rookie of the Year Prize *'2004-Feb' 13th Japan Movie Critic First Prize - Rookie of the Year Prize *'2004-Feb' 28th Elandor Awards - Rookie of the Year Prize *'2004-Feb' 27th Japan Academy Awards - Best Lead Actress Prize, Newcomer in a Film Prize *'2004-Mar' 41st Golden Arrow Awards - Best Newcomer in a film Prize *'2004-Apr' 17th DVD & Video Data First Prize - Best Talent Prize *'2004-Nov' Triumph Little Devil Prize *'2005-Oct' 2005 Best Hair Award *'2005-Nov' 45th ACC Best CM Actress Award *'2005-Nov' 12th Best Smile Prize *'2005-Nov' Nail Queen 2005 Prize Trivia *'Education:' Horikoshi High School *'Specialty:' Piano, modern ballet, swimming and rhythmics *Her father is from Hokkaido and her mother is from Ishigakijima (Ishigaki Island), Okinawa *Has two brothers, Ueto Makoto 16 years older and Ueto Shun 2 years younger than her *Her brother Makoto wrote the song "fermata" which was included in her 4th studio album *She loves children and would have become a preschool teacher if she had not become an actress *She obtained her Child Care License in July 2008 External Links *Official site *JDorama.com *Japanese Wikipedia *English Wikipedia Category:JActress Category:JSinger